Digital signal oversampling is a practice often implemented to increase a systems Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR). Increasing amounts of oversampling can increase SNR with a ratio proportional to the square-root of the amount of oversampling computed. Similar to a decreasing a Low-Pass-Filter's (LPF) cutoff frequency, increasing oversampling decreases the bandwidth of the response and improves errors due to signal aliasing.
Additionally, oversampling increases system resolution. The usefulness of oversampling, however, can be limited when a high bandwidth response from the data is desired, or when the remnant noise after oversampling does not diminish as would be expected from a system with only White noise. White noise is a random noise with flat spectral density and is the most common noise type encountered. However, another type of noise, called 1/f noise can be observed as a lower bandwidth limit where the noise no longer diminishes as the oversampling is increased. Most systems, particularly small feature sized CMOS semiconductor based circuits, have noticeable amounts 1/f noise. A 1/f corner occurs at low frequencies (or increased integration times of a filter) and is where the 1/f noise begins to dominate over White noise. This can lead to the conclusion that the maximum SNR that can be achieved from a sampling system is at the 1/f corner.
It is desirable to have apparatuses, methods, and systems for reducing the effects of 1/f noise on sampled signals.